In breast cancer screening, a medical image diagnostic device, such as a mammography device, an ultrasound diagnostic device or a magnetic resonance device, captures breast images. In breast cancer screening, a diagnosis may be made not by performing radiologic interpretation on breast images captured by a single medical image diagnostic device but also by supplementarily performing radiologic interpretation in breast images captured by multiple medical image diagnostic devices. For example, radiologic interpretation using both mammographic images captured by a mammography device and ultrasound images of mammary glands captured by an ultrasound diagnostic device is performed.
In recent years, many mammography devices use Tomosynthesis imaging of generating a three-dimensional image by imaging a breast a subject being fixed while changing the angle at which an X-ray is emitted the breast of the subject. Mammographic images generated by Tomosynthesis imaging are referred to as Tomosynthesis images.